Let $a$ and $b$ be positive real numbers such that $a^3 + b^3 = a + b.$  Simplify
\[\frac{a}{b} + \frac{b}{a} - \frac{1}{ab}.\]
Answer: From the equation $a^3 + b^3 = a + b,$
\[(a + b)(a^2 - ab + b^2) = a + b.\]Since $a$ and $b$ are positive, $a + b$ is positive, so we can cancel the factors of $a + b$ to get
\[a^2 - ab + b^2 = 1.\]Then
\[\frac{a^2 + b^2 - 1}{ab} = \frac{ab}{ab} = \boxed{1}.\]